


By Moonlight

by imaginary_golux



Series: The Boys Who Lived [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Neville wakes up from a nasty nightmare; Harry is there to help.Beta by my delightful Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	By Moonlight

Harry wakes up to the sound of _Neville_ startling awake with a bitten-off oath, and rolls over to see Neville sitting up in bed, hands clenched on the sheets like on the hilt of a sword.

Harry slides out of bed, shoving his feet into the warm slippers that were Neville’s last Christmas gift to him, and goes shuffling across the room, the moonlight spilling through the window bright enough for him to see where he’s going even without his glasses. Ron nods to him as he passes, rolls back over and falls back asleep instantly, a trick Harry wishes he could learn. Dean and Seamus barely even twitch; they’ve figured out how to layer silencing spells around the bed they share, which the other three boys are rather grateful for, actually.

Neville is still staring into his nightmare when Harry gets there, and Harry kicks off the slippers and climbs right into bed with him, sitting up against the headboard and pulling at Neville’s shoulder until Neville shakes himself like a lion coming out of a lake and sighs, curling up around Harry with his head in Harry’s lap and one arm slung over Harry’s legs.

“Snake nightmare,” he mutters. Harry winces and settles one hand on Neville’s shoulder, starts stroking his hair with the other, watching the moonlight turn the brown locks to silver. Very slowly, Neville relaxes. “Couldn’t move,” he adds quietly.

“ _Ugh_ ,” Harry says, quietly but with feeling. “Those are the worst.”

“Yeah,” Neville says, and burrows a little closer. “Doesn’t seem fair, somehow, that we have to keep having nightmares even after we _won_.”

“Especially since I bet old Tom never had _any_ ,” Harry says wryly.

Neville chuckles a little, rather unexpectedly. “No, y’know what?” he says. “I betcha he woke up screaming from dreams of people being kind to each other.”

Harry stifles a guffaw. “‘Nagini, quick, the lights, they were _snogging,_ ’” he chokes out past his laughter.

Neville’s shoulders are shaking under Harry’s hands. “‘Malfoy, bring me someone to torture, I had to watch people _cuddling_ ,’” he chortles.

“‘Merlin, I’m never sleeping again - they were _calling each other by pet names,_ ’” Harry gasps, trying hard not to laugh loud enough to wake Ron up - not that that’s likely, but still.

Neville sits up and grins down at Harry. “I think,” he says, mock-solemnly, “that we should give old Tom as many nightmares as we can.”

“ _Definitely,_ ” Harry says, and stretches up as Neville leans down, laughter making their kisses clumsy and sweet.

They finally fall back to sleep as the sun rises over the Quidditch pitch, tangled up together, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> For day 2 of the February Ficlet Challenge.
> 
> I am imaginarygolux on tumblr!


End file.
